Conventionally, a combination of a Fresnel lens sheet and a lenticular lens sheet has been used for a projector screen. In recent years, there is a growing a demand for displaying merchandise information, advertisement, or the like by projection on a show window of a department store or the like, a transparent partition of an event venue, or the like while maintaining the transparency thereof. It is said that, in the future, there will be a further increasing demand for a highly transparent projection type image display screen which is used for a head-up display, a wearable display, or the like.
However, since a conventional projector screen is low in transparency, there is a technical problem that such a projector screen cannot be applied to a transparent partition, or the like. Accordingly, a screen having a recess on its surface is proposed as a projector screen (see Patent Document 1). Further, a film for a highly transparent reflective screen composed of a polymer film composed of a matrix phase and a disperse phase containing a thermoplastic resin is proposed (see Patent Document 2).
In order to prevent a reflection on the surface of a variety of screens such as a transmission type screen or a reflection type screen, it is proposed that an antiglare member having an antiglare layer composed of black microparticles and a transparent binder is disposed on the surface of such screens (see Patent Document 3). Further, in order to prevent the contrast from decreasing, it is proposed to provide a transmission type screen on which a condenser is provided (Patent Document 4). Still further, it is proposed to provide a reflection type screen comprising a substrate, an optical absorbing layer, an optical multilayer film, and an optical diffusion layer in the order mentioned (see Patent Document 5).